gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Places
Beta Places are places and land the was removed from the final version of the game. Some of these places were either removed, renamed, or deleted in the final development game. GTA III Salvatore's mansion In the Beta version of the game, Salvatore's mansion did not exist. Unknown Portland Island prison It is believed that once in the development stages of the game, that there was a prison north-east of 8-Ball's bomb shop on Portland Island on an extended area of land. This is supported by the fact that Claude, the game's protagonist, being transported there in a prison convoy in the opening cutscene. Callahan Bridge At first Callahan Bridge original name is West Port Bridge (It can still be seen in a sign near Chinatown). Chinatown The area of Chinatown was different. Airport Francis International Airport was originally in Staunton Island. The time the airport was in Staunton, there was a mission to destroy the airport using a dodo. Unnamed Ship In the early maps of Liberty City, there was a docked ship (probably a cargo ship) at Staunton Island. Missing Roads There were many roads in Portland, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale that were removed from the final version. Missing Pier The pier at the south-west corner of Staunton Island did not exist but it was land. And five unknown boats near the missing pier do not appear in the final version. Upstate The Upstate did not exist in the Beta. But if it would, it would be shorter because the airport was in Staunton Island. Shoreside Lift Bridge In the Beta, the Staunton side of the Lift Bridge was straight so the spiral on-ramp was missing. GTA Vice City Fort Baxter Fort Baxter Air Base had a long runway and two control towers. One of them was accidently left in game and can be seen when approaching the location from a distance, as the player is seeing the low-resolution model. Hyman Memorial Stadium The stadium didn't marked an appearance in. Leaf Links At the south part of Leaf Links, there wasn't any bridge. Vice Port The area of Vice Port was different. Escobar International Airport The first and third runway were longer. Beta Beaches The North of Vice City Beach and the little beach near Hyman Memorial Stadium didn't exist. State Pen The State Pen was in the Beta which replace the empty lot next to Sunshine Autos. Mr. Moffat and Cam Jones was going to be transported there. GTA San Andreas Unknown Island An island, which is believed to be based on Alcatraz prison, was cut. It was located in the centre of San Fierro Bay. Bayside Bayside didn't exist in the Beta. In its place was water. Easter Bay International Airport The runway of the airport was shorter in beta. GTA IV ]] Unknown Land Strip In the northweastern part of Alderney, was a long strip of land that was cut in the final. It is unknown what resided there. Unknown Airport In south weastern area of Alderney State there was, what appeared to be, an airport that was cut. Francis International Airport The runway was shaped more like a trapazoid in the beta, rather than a triangle. Middle Park Middle Park was a lot more bigger, the lake was shaped differently, and there was no water in the northern half. Category:Beta